vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Saltzman es una de las dos hijas gemelas de Alaric Saltzman y Jo Laughlin, la otra es Lizzie Saltzman. Fue llevada por Caroline Forbes al actuar como madre sustituta (madre subrogante). Su existencia fue revelada en Let Her Go por Kai, el tío de los bebés. Sin embargo, en I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai apuñaló a Jo en el abdomen múltiples veces, matándola y supuestamente matando a los gemelos. En Best Served Cold, fue revelado que el Aquelarre Géminis transfirió a los gemelos a la matriz de Caroline. Josie Saltzman es un miembro de la Familia Saltzman y la Familia Parker y un miembro de la Familia Forbes, debido a ser hija adoptiva de Caroline. Historia A través de The Vampire Diaries Temporada 6 En Let Her Go, mientras Jo estaba pensando que estaba enferma por intoxicarse con la comida le fue revelado por su hermano que estaba embarazada, después de que ella le dio su poder con el fin de que sobreviviera a las consecuencias del ritual de fusión que realizó con su hermano, Luke, en lugar de Jo. En A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo y Alaric empiezan a escoger nombres para el bebé. En I Never Could Love Like That, Elena se entera sobre el embarazo de Jo cuando le dice que Kai está prisionero en el mundo prisión de 1903. En I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo y Bonnie fueron atacadas por Lily durante la despedida de soltera de Jo. Cuando estaba a punto de alimentarse de Jo, Lily escucha los latidos de los bebés y le dice a Jo que está esperando gemelos. Más tarde, Jo le dice a Alaric que tendrán gemelos y que el Aquelarre Géminis va a querer tener sus manos sobre ellos para despojar a Kai del poder mediante la realización de otra fusión de gemelos. En I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon revela que Jo está muerta y cree que los gemelos también están muertos. Temporada 7 En Best Served Cold, es revelado por Valerie Tulle que los gemelos sobrevivieron el ataca de Kai a Jo, debido al hecho de que el Aquelarre Gémenis realizó un hechizo para salvar a los gemelos. También es revelado que Caroline Forbes estaba embarazada de los gemelos. En Postcards from the Edge, fue revelado que ella y su hermana había absorbido un poco de la magia del cuerpo de Caroline por un largo tiempo, pero a medida que crecían en su vientre, absorbían más y más magia, hasta que Caroline empezó a disecarse. En This Woman's Work, antes de que nacieron junto a su hermana, utilizaron la telekinesis porque estaban atraídas a la magia en el cuerpo de Caroline. Bonnie y Valeria terminaron el trabajo canalizando magia mientras ella y su hermana finalmente nacieron. También son vistas con Caroline en la última escena flash-forward. En Moonlight on the Bayou, Alaric, las gemelas y Caroline se dirigen a Dallas ya que su padre quería mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Jo. Mientras estaban en la cena, las gemelas empezaron a llorar y Caroline pasó un rato tratando de dormir a Josie. Después de hablar con Klaus por unos minutos, Josie está silenciosamente durmiendo y Klaus menciona que no debe despertarla, y procede a colgar. En un flash-foward, Caroline es vista con las gemelas en Nueva Orleans en el "Hospital" St. James buscando a Klaus. La barman le dice a Caroline que Klaus no ha sido visto ni escuchado en 3 años, lo que deja asombrada a Caroline. En Requiem for a Dream, Josie, junto con su hermana y su padre, llaman a Caroline antes de irse a dormir. Josie al igual que su hermana extrañan a Caroline, quien está huyendo junto con Stefan Salvatore tratando de alejarse de Bonnie. Antes de irse a dormir le desean buenas noches a Caroline, antes de que Alaric tomara el teléfono para hablar solo con Caroline. En Gods and Monsters, Alaric y Caroline le cuentan a sus hijas sobre su verdadero poder como siphoner y deciden utilizar a Josie, junto con su hermana gemela Lizzie, para que abran las puertas de la Armonía ya que Bonnie Bennett estaba incapacitada para hacerlo. Josie, junto con Lizzie, exitosamente abre las puertas de la Armonía y abraza triunfalmente a su padre, mientras Caroline abraza a la hermana de Josie. Relaciones *Alaric, Caroline, Josie y Lizzie (Familia) Poderes y Habilidades Josie posee todos los poderes y habilidades normales de un siphoner. Debilidades Josie posee todas las debilidades típicas de un siphoner. Apariciones Temporada 6 *''Let Her Go'' (mencionada) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (mencionada) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (mencionada) *''Because'' (mencionada) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (ultrasonido y mencionada) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (mencionada) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (mencionada) Temporada 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (vista en el flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (mencionada) *''Mommie Dearest'' (ultrasonido y mencionada) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (mencionada) *''Cold as Ice'' (mencionada) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (mencionada) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (mencionada) *''This Woman's Work'' (primera aparición en día moderno/nacimiento/flashforward) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (bebé/flash-foward) *''I Would for You'' (material de archivo/bebé) *''Days of Future Past'' (mencionada) *''I Went to the Woods'' (mencionada) *''One Way or Another'' (mencionada) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (foto/mencionada) *''Kill 'Em All'' (mencionada) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Temporada 8 *''Hello Brother'' Trivia * En I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, fue revelado por Lillian Salvatore que Jo estaba esperando gemelos. * Ya que son gemelas, serán las próximas en liderar el Aquelarre Géminis. Sin embargo, ya no hay un Aquelarre Géminis por lo que no tendrán que fusionarse. * Si el Aquelarre Géminis se enterara de los gemelos entonces habrían tratado de tomarlos de Jo y Alaric con el fin de despojar a Kai de su poder como líder del aquelarre. ** Sin embargo desde que el estatus de Siphoner fue revelado el Aquelarre Géminis hubiera esperado ha otro par de gemelos para que los lideraran debido a sus prejuicios contra los Siphoners. * Se creía que las gemelas habían muerto debido a la muerte de Jo, sin embargo, se las arreglaron para sobrevivir ya que el Aquelarre Géminis realizó un hechizo para preservarlas. * Junto con Elena, Josie y Lizzie son los únicos personajes que se conocen que tienen dos madres por cualquier motivo. * Ella y su hermana gemela, Lizzie, son los primeros bebés conocidos que fueron esperados por un vampiro. * Ella y su hermana fueron las terceras cuyo nacimiento se ve en pantalla después del nacimiento de Nadia en Katerina (flashback) y el nacimiento de Hope en From a Cradle to a Grave. ** Sin embargo, ella y Lizzie fueron los primeros en nacer por cesárea. * Josie es nombra en honor a su madre biológica, Josette Laughlin. ** Ella es la gemela morena. Galería 7X04-2.jpg 7X04-4-Alaric.jpg 7X07-135-Twins.jpg Josie-713-.jpg 713-129-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-001-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-002-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-003-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-004-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-036-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 715-099-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 719-032-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-016-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-017-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-051-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-053-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-055-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-Josie-Lizzie4.jpg Referencias Ver también en:Josie Saltzman Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Familia Saltzman Categoría:Familia Parker Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Aquelarre Géminis